The present invention relates generally to the field of forming or processing an article, such as a beverage container or can. More specifically, the invention relates to the processing machine (such as a necking machine) and machine arrangement and components.
During the processing of a can in a machine or machine arrangement, the can should be sufficiently lubricated to permit easy passage through the machine arrangement. Conventional lubrication mechanisms tend to be complex and messy. Prior art lubrication mechanisms utilized a vacuum star wheel equipped with lubricating rollers, which are complex and costly. Other conventional lubricating mechanisms utilize a wick that directly contacts a can, which can cause debris to build up on the wick requiring the wick to be replaced during the life of the machine arrangement.